Going Dark
by purebloodravenclaw
Summary: Diana Rosier joins the death eaters out of a twisted sense of duty and a desire to make people suffer like she did. What will happen? Sometimes going dark isn't all that bad. (Death Eater characters will show up in later chapters)
1. The Beginning

Diana Rosier stared at the letter that had just been dropped on her mahogany dining room table. Her father patted her on the back.

"Well, the good news is, you're not a Squib," Diana's father, Julian, commented.

Diana looked to her mother, who was standing behind her. Vesta Rosier had a proud expression on her face. It wasn't that Diana showed no magical abilities, it was just that Diana was the only daughter of Julian and Vesta Rosier. As such, she was the first and only one of their children to get accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and a wealthy pureblood (one of the Sacred Twenty Eight families), she had grown up in the Wizarding World.

Diana remembered when she was little, looking forward to going to Hogwarts. She would play two-person Quidditch with her godbrother, Draco. After they were sweaty and tired, a house elf would fetch them crisp, cold pumpkin juice. Reminiscing made Diana feel a little sad. Who would Draco play with while she was at Hogwarts? He was only nine, so he wouldn't be attending for two more years. Diana's train of thought was interrupted by her mother's voice.

"-going to send Narcissa an owl. She will be very pleased to hear the good news." Diana's mother said.

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were Diana's godparents. According to her parents, the Malfoys were friends with them during their Hogwarts days. This friendship was what brought Vesta and Julian together. The Malfoys had also been with Diana's parents through thick and thin, especially during the First Wizarding War. Diana's uncle, Evan Rosier, had been killed serving the Dark Lord.

Diana turned to face her mother.

"When can we go to Diagon Alley to buy my things for Hogwarts?" Diana asked her mother.

"We can use some Floo Powder and go as soon as you change into something presentable. Don't forget to brush your hair!" she replied.

Diana dashed up the stairs of her house and ran down the long, dark hall. She burst into her room and changed into some elegant but simple, plum robes. She sat down at her vanity and began brushing her long, dark hair. Her eyes, which were chocolate colored, quickly glanced over her reflection. She didn't have anything on her face, so that was good. As soon as her hair was brushed, she darted down the stairs.

"Can we go now?" she asked impatiently.

Diana's parents were taken aback. They had not expected that she would get ready so quickly. However, they reluctantly agreed to their daughter's request to get going to Diagon Alley. Diana purchased all of her school supplies, including a wand (11 inches, holly and unicorn hair), and a beautiful barn owl.

How sweet, innocent, and naive Diana Rosier was. Those happy days are gone.


	2. Dark Days, Friendly Days

Hi guys! Thanks for viewing chapter 1 of my little fanfic. I shouldn't be taking too long to make updates, so follow this story to see how Diana's adventure plays out. Don't be scared to review. I could really use some feedback. I'm also going to up the rating on this fanfic to T because of one swear word that I put in this and for the fact that in later chapters I will add more coarse language and some torture. Thanks for reading this.

-purebloodravenclaw

 **Chapter 2**

Like a good story, everyone's life has a climax; the one event that decides whether they will become light or dark. For Diana Rosier, this event came at the end of her third year at Hogwarts, the same year that her godbrother Draco and the famous Harry Potter began attending Hogwarts. This was the day after Harry Potter played in his first Quidditch match and beat Slytherin.

Diana was sitting next to Draco and eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Diana had a large appetite, so she had porridge, three strips of bacon, two eggs, a sausage, corned beef hash, and a piece of buttered toast. She had just finished with her bowl of porridge, so she decided to move onto her toast. As she was eating, owls flew in carrying letters and packages for students. Diana paid no attention to this, as it seemed like there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Draco, as always got a package from his mother. Still nothing out of the ordinary yet. That is, until Draco opened his mouth and spoke. "Diana... there's a letter addressed to you from my mum," he told her. Draco had a confused expression on his face as he handed the letter to an even more confused Diana. Narcissa didn't write to Diana, although she had sent her goddaughter Christmas presents. However, it wasn't Christmastime yet.

Diana opened the envelope and read the contents of the letter. Her face went as pale as one of the ghosts that haunt Hogwarts. She ran out of the Great Hall, clutching the letter and began to sob. The letter said:

 _Dear Diana,_

 _I regret to say that I have terrible news for you. As you may already know, there was an outbreak of dragon pox. Your mother and father were not spared from the disease. Your father got terribly ill, and he must have caught a particularly bad bout of dragon pox. Your mother and a Healer from St. Mungo's tried their best to heal him, but it was no use. He died at St. Mungo's. Unfortunately, your mother also caught the extremely contagious disease. That and the heartbreak of losing your father meant that she died the day after he did._

 _Lucius and I have discussed this matter and we feel that it would be best if you came to live at Malfoy Manor, seeing as we are your godparents. I am deeply saddened at the loss of your parents. They were good friends and were respectable pure-bloods. Please accept my sincerest condolences._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy._

Diana was still crying her eyes out when people were starting to file out of the Great Hall. She was curled up in a ball and still couldn't shake the empty feeling that she had. Diana would never see her parents again. She wouldn't get to hear her father's jokes. She wouldn't get to hear her mother's laugh. Diana could always be able to sense the emotions that someone was feeling. She also had the ability to judge the true relationship that people had, (she was a Pathimens). She knew that her parents truly cared for each other, something that was rare in pureblood circles. All of a sudden, she was interrupted by the sound of a boy's voice.

"Aaaww... did the widdle purebwood bwat not get something she wanted?" Ethan Palmer, a Gryffindor boy in Diana's year mockingly said.

Diana looked up. She saw Evan and a group of Gryffindors surrounding her. She ignored them. Ethan continued insulting her.

"Whats the matter? Did your parents say you couldn't have the new Nimbus two thousand?" he mocked.

Diana was at a loss for words. How dare he say that to her! Her mum and dad died!

"Answer me you snotty pureblood bitch! Are you too 'good' to talk to 'filthy muggle-borns' like me?" Ethan shouted.

Diana was upset now. Her anger flared through her like a fire.

"You ignorant, filthy Mudblood. My parents are dead! This letter was telling me that they died. Next time, think before opening your stupid mouth. This is why everyone hates Gryffindor House. You're too busy being arrogant and snobbish that you don't think about any possible scenarios other than 'someone is going to wrong you.' Now leave me alone, you piece of dragon dung!" Diana fumed.

Ethan was clearly taken aback. Diana could sense that he felt insulted. She could tell that he was angry, and was that other feeling she was sensing sadness? Diana hoped so. He needed to be put in his place. His rightful place.

"If you have nothing to say, then bye, you Mudblood." Diana coolly told him. She got up and walked down the halls. She could hear footsteps behind her. She turned around, but started speaking before she did so. "Oh so do you finally have something to-" she froze as she saw who was behind her. It was not Ethan like she had originally thought. Instead, it was a familiar looking Slytherin girl. Before Diana had a chance to figure out who she was, the girl spoke.

"I thought it was great how you put that Mudblood Ethan in his place. He's been bothering me ever since I started attending Hogwarts. I've never liked him, the slimeball." she said.

Diana managed to give the girl a small smile, despite the fact that she still did not feel better.

"Who are you?" Diana asked.

"I'm Megara Avery.I'm a second year. " she replied.

"So, what kind of crap have you had to endure from Palmer?"

"Typical bully stuff. I draw, and he likes to rip up my drawings, and he basically acts like scum."

"You draw? Let's see." Diana said.

Megara took some parchment out of her bag. She unrolled the parchment, and on it was a drawing of a girl, who was waving at them.

"Wow! It's really good!" Diana exclaimed.

"Thanks. I draw a lot, so I've gotten in a bit of practice," Megara told Diana.

"I can only draw stick figures, and not very good ones at that," replied Diana.

"I'm sure you can get better with some practice. If you draw loads of times, you can get the hang of different techniques. Anyways, I've got to get to Charms, so I'll see you later?"

"Sure. See you later." Diana said.

After that day, one of the worst days in Diana's life, she came out of it with two things. Diana ended up with a hatred of muggle-borns, and a new friend. However, even friendship can't save a witch from the Dark Side.


	3. End of Hogwarts

Hiya guys! Ready for chapter 3? Warning. This book gets a lot more evil from here on. Don't be scared to leave a review.

 **Chapter 3**

Finally, it came. Diana's seventh and final year at Hogwarts was coming to a close. The year was 1996. Diana had scored at least an "Exceeds Expectations" on every one of her O.W.L.s. She was bound to score just as high in her N.E. . Her aptitude at magic meant that she was the top student of her year. In fact, the Sorting Hat had very nearly placed her into Ravenclaw. Diana had so much power and potential. She was destined to do great things.

Diana was walking down the corridor shortly after taking her final N.E.W.T., when she saw Megara walking towards her.

"Hey! Just finished up with the N.E.W.T.s." She told Megara

"Great! Hopefully Ethan passed so I don't have to deal with that slimeball for much longer! When will he take a hint? I'm not interested in arrogant Gryffindor mudboods like him. " she replied.

"Speaking of the devil, here he comes." Diana whispered and elbowed Megara.

Sure enough, Ethan Palmer was waltzing right toward them with a smug expression on his face. Diana rolled her eyes, seeing through his douchey facade. Ethan swaggered towards Megara and spoke.

"Hey girl. You. Me. Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks before dinner. What do you say?" he asked Megara, while smiling arrogantly.

"You. Me. No way. Get that in your thick baboon skull." Megara replied. Ethan edged his way forward.

"I'm not going away that easily," he said.

"Oh really? Get away from me you lunatic. You keep asking me out. I. Am. Not. Interested." Megara told him. When he did not back away after she asked, she broke the bones in his left forearm with one swift, fluid motion. Ethan crumpled to the ground. Megara and Diana ran down the hall as a group of Hufflepuffs were left to get Ethan to the hospital wing.

After Megara and Diana got to a place a safe distance away from Ethan, they stopped to catch their breath.

"That was bloody amazing. You didn't even use magic!" Diana panted.

Megara shrugged it off like she hadn't broken the bones of a boy at least a foot taller than her. The two girls made their way to the Great Hall for the end of year feast.

"Can you believe that this is the last meal that we will eat together at Hogwarts?" Megara asked.

"No. The time has really flown by while I've been here." Diana replied. Megara still had another year left at Hogwarts, and Diana was upset that she had to leave her to fend for herself. However, Diana was going to do something once she left Hogwarts.

The year before, the Dark Lord returned. As Diana found out when she visited her godparents for the Easter holidays, the Dark Lord was currently residing in Malfoy Manor. She had expressed to him her intention to join the Death Eaters. Diana wanted to make Muggle-borns pay for their unworthiness to use magic. People like Ethan Palmer deserved a fate worse than death, in Diana's opinion. She also knew that Death Eaters use Unforgivable curses, despite their illegal status, and Diana wanted to try them out. When Diana left Hogwarts, she would get the Dark Mark and become a Death Eater. She would be a very valuable asset to them. She also knew that due to Lucius Malfoy's failure at the Department of Mysteries, it would be imperative that she join. She would need to protect Draco when he would have to become a Death Eater, which would likely be the Malfoy family's punishment for Lucius's mistake.

Diana ate her feast with Megara, joking and laughing. Diana was not upset to become a Death Eater. It was her choice. She expressed her interest in joining long before Lucius's mistake. She had her adult life to look forward to. As Diana later took her last ride on the Hogwarts Express, she knew that she would succeed. After all, her ruthlessness and ambition was what got her in Slytherin, wasn't it?


	4. Let's Get Started

Hiya guys! Its going to get dark from here on out. Nothing to bump up the rating though. I'm going to finally put in Bellatrix so yay! Please leave some reviews, I would love to see what you guys think. Okay I'm going to stop rambling and get started. Thanks a bunch to my loyal readers. :)

-purebloodravenclaw

 **Chapter 4: No Turning Back**

Diana Rosier returned home on the Hogwarts Express with her godbrother Draco. The two of them were greeted by Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa clearly was not taking her husband's imprisonment very well. She was clearly exhausted, as reflected by the bags under her eyes. Diana could tell she was upset. Diana did a further reading of Narcissa's emotions. It seemed that Narcissa was melancholy and slightly scared. Draco embraced his mother.

"Hi Mum," Draco said. It didn't take a Pathimens to tell what he was feeling. Draco's voice was almost cracking. It was clear that he was as upset as his mum. Diana awkwardly greeted her godmother.

"I-I've got a Portkey set to take us to the Manor," Narcissa told Draco and Diana. She gestured to a small butterbeer bottle cap that was on the floor.

"On the count of three, we're going to touch the Portkey. Ready? One, two, three" she said. At the same time, Diana, Draco, and Narcissa touched the Portkey. Diana felt a tugging sensation pulling her through the bottle cap and into Malfoy Manor.

Diana got to her feet, having been made dizzy by the Portkey. She saw Narcissa and Draco regaining their balance as well. Diana looked up and turned her head to take in her surroundings Diana was in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor, a room that she had been in many times. However, the room was not empty. Sitting on the couch was a woman with wild, black hair and heavily lidded eyes. Diana knew that this was Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix Lestrange who had recently escaped from Azkaban. Diana had not really spoken much to Bellatrix during the Easter holidays, so Diana didn't know her that well. Bellatrix spoke.

"Hello, Cissy. I see that you've come back from Platform 9 3/4." she said, turning her gaze over to Diana and Draco.

"Yes. I've brought back Draco and my goddaughter. I believe you have already met Diana?" Narcissa replied.

"Ah yes, our newest recruit." Bellatrix said. She then spoke to Diana. "You will be initiated at our meeting tonight."

"Excellent. I look forward to serving the Dark Lord." Diana replied.

Diana walked upstairs to her room. She changed from her school robes into some deep green robes. She ran a brush through her long, black hair and washed her face. After nine hours of travel, she looked rather tired. Diana wanted to make a good impression on the other Death Eaters. Diana was almost eighteen years old and she wanted people to see past her young age and take her seriously, even though she had heard that her sixteen year old godbrother would be made a Death Eater.

After Diana got herself ready for the meeting, she went downstairs to enjoy a quick supper prepared for her by Binkie, the house elf that the Malfoys had gotten as a replacement for Dobby, who was accidentally freed three years before.

Diana ate her meal in the kitchen and then made her way to the dining room where the meeting was held. While she was not late, that did not stop everyone from turning their heads and staring at her. Diana turned slightly pink. A high, cold voice spoke from the head of the table.

"Ah, I see that our newest member has finally arrived. Come over here to receive the Dark Mark and then our meeting shall begin, " the Dark Lord said.

"Yes, my Lord." Diana replied. She walked over to the head of the table. After she made some promises to serve Voldemort, she was given the Dark Mark, which burned as it was ingrained in her skin. After the process was finished, the pain subsided.

"Very good. Take your seat over there," The Dark Lord gestured to an empty seat towards the middle of the table. Diana sat down.

"Tell me, Diana, what is your knowledge of the Unforgivable curses?" The Dark Lord asked.

"My Lord, I know that the Unforgivable curses are the Imperius, the Cruciatus, and the Killing curses. I have seen them performed on spiders while I was in sixth year. I have never cast any of these curses, unfortunately," Diana replied. She hung her head in shame. She knew that everyone in the room had used at least one of the Unforgivables several times.

"Pick up your head, Diana. Your obvious shame is unbecoming of a Death Eater. I will not permit one of my fighters to be inexperienced in the Dark Arts." Voldemort turned his attention to Bellatrix, who gazed at him with a look of sheer admiration.

"Bellatrix, you must train Diana.I am very busy and do not have the time or desire to train her. She must be properly equipped, otherwise she is useless." he told Bellatrix.

"Y-yes, My Lord. it would be an honour to train her," Bellatrix replied.

The Dark Lord then proceeded to hold the rest of the meeting. The Death Eaters discussed strategies for how to infiltrate and invade Hogwarts in addition to planning the elimination of Albus Dumbledore. The elimination of Albus Dumbledore was difficult to begin planning for. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, was easily one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Whoever would be tasked to kill him had their work cut out for them. Finally, the meeting was adjourned.

As Diana walked out of the dining room with her fellow Death Eaters, she heard a voice say her name. She turned around and saw Bellatrix Lestrange, her new mentor.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"Meet me in the dining room tomorrow morning at six o'clock for your first lesson." Bellatrix informed Diana. Bellatrix smiled evilly, no doubt looking forward to teaching someone how to maim and kill.

Diana sighed. She was definitely not a morning person. There was no way she would wake up that early on her own. She would just have to order Binkie to wake her up extra early.

"Alright. I'll be there tomorrow morning at 6 o'clock sharp, and not a second earlier," Diana replied. She went upstairs, notified Binkie to wake her up early, and retired to her chambers. Diana had a small library with books that she had collected. Although the Malfoys had their own library, Diana felt it to be rather impersonal and preferred to read from her own collection. Diana chuckled as she looked at the titles on the spines of her book, searching for something to read. The cause of her laughter was the Gilderoy Lockhart books that she had been required to use as part of her Defense Against the Dark Arts education in her fourth year at Hogwarts.

In her fourth year at Hogwarts, Diana's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had been none other than Gilderoy Lockhart himself. After a string of attacks on Muggle-borns (or filthy mudbloods like Ethan,as Diana preferred to call them) caused by the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, Gilderoy Lockhart had gone to rescue a first year named Ginny Weasley. After a backfired Memory Charm, Lockhart was proven to be a massive fraud. He had faked all of his daring expeditions by using Memory Charms on the real heroes and taking the credit.

"Well, maybe I should reread one of Lockhart's 'daring adventures' just for giggles," Diana thought. So she grabbed _Magical Me_ from her shelf, sank into her bed, and began to read. Diana thought that the whole book reeked of narcissism, and found it funny to see how self-absorbed Gilderoy Lockhart was. Before she knew it, Diana fell asleep reading. Suddenly, Diana was shaken awake. She sat up in her bed. She turned and faced the one who had shaken her awake, Binkie the house elf.

"What the hell? Is it almost six o'clock already? What happened?" Diana asked.

"Mistress Diana fell asleep reading. Binkie was following orders and waking her up early, as she asked." Binkie replied.

Diana blanked for a second. She was still slightly groggy. She needed breakfast, and she needed to get changed before her lesson started. Diana didn't know her new mentor well, but she did know some of the deeds attributed to Bellatrix Lestrange. Diana shuddered to think what Bellatrix would do to her if she was late.

"Right. Binkie, get me some bacon and eggs to eat for breakfast. I want some pumpkin juice to drink as well. Leave it on the table by my bed."

"Yes Mistress Diana," Binkie replied. With a snap of her fingers, the house elf was gone.

Diana needed to change into some robes. She grabbed her wand." _Accio Robes!"_ she cried. Blood red robes came flying towards her. Diana changed into her robes, slipped on her boots, and styled her hair into a ponytail. Suddenly, there was a loud popping noise as Binkie reappeared with Diana's food. Diana inhaled her breakfast and pumpkin juice. Diana glimpsed the watch she was given for her seventeenth birthday (which she never took off), and saw that the time was six o'clock exactly. Diana Apparated into the dining room, where Bellatrix was waiting for her.

"Well, it seems like someone's eager to learn the Dark Arts. Let's get started, shall we?" Bellatrix said with a maniacal smile on her Azkaban-hollowed face.


End file.
